Qui suis-je ?
by Picotti
Summary: 130 devinettes, sur les personnages de la saga Harry Potter. Saurez-vous tous les retrouver ?
1. 1

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis parce que je ne m'estime pas le droit d'en avoir. Je suis généralement reconnu pour une bonne intelligence et une assez bonne logique, je suis la tête pensante du petit groupe mais pas celui qui invente le plus de coups fourrés. Mes amis ont fait des choses formidables pour moi, pour me soutenir dans mes épreuves mais je les ai tous perdus.

Je me suis marié tardivement, moi qui ne croyais plus à l'amour et certains diront qu'on m'a forcé la main. J'ai eu un fils de cette union et j'ai craint qu'il me ressemble.


	2. 2

_Bravo à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont trouvé l'identité de notre personnage mystère, il s'agissait bien de Remus Lupin._

* * *

Je suis un Mangemort et je le suis par plaisir et par conviction. Je n'ai pas été forcé, je fais partie des véritables suiveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis marié mais je ne suis pas un amoureux éconduit. Ma femme me trompe de toute façon. Je suis possessif et jaloux et ça me gêne mais parce qu'elle me revient de droit, elle est ma propriété. En temps normal, j'aurais tué quiconque aurait osé ne serait-ce que la regarder mais je ne peux pas me dresser face au Maître alors je me tais et je subis, je suis son soldat.


	3. 3

_Bravo pour vos réponses. Le précédent personnage était bel et bien Rodolphus Lestrange. Bon courage pour celui d'aujourd'hui, je pense que vous devriez être nombreux à trouver son identité._

* * *

Ma passion, c'est le Quidditch, d'ailleurs je n'oriente ma vie professionnelle que sur ça, je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait me plaire. A Poudlard, j'ai dirigé l'équipe de Gryffondor pendant quelques années et je sais que mes joueurs disent que je les ai torturés. Mais nous avons gagné des coupes et pour moi c'est l'ultime récompense.

Après mes études, je suis devenu joueur professionnel dans une équipe nationale et ce sont eux qui m'ont démarché, eux qui sont venus me chercher, eux qui m'ont demandé de les rejoindre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier et heureux que ce jour-là.


	4. 4

_Réponse pour le troisième personnage : Olivier Dubois, vous avez presque tous devinés. Allez, celui-ci est un peu plus corsé, c'est la nouvelle génération._

* * *

Je suis une fille de la nouvelle génération. J'ai un frère qui porte le nom d'un défunt. Moi j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un prénom original. Mes parents ont joué tous les deux au Quidditch et étaient dans la même maison à Poudlard. J'appartiens à une très grande famille de sorciers de sang-pur.

Ma mère était amoureuse d'un autre que mon père ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'on raconte et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne l'a épousé que par dépit. Elle ne l'a cependant jamais confirmé. Tous deux ont l'air de très bien s'accorder et ça me suffit amplement.


	5. 5

_Roxanne Weasley pour le précédent personnage. Bravo à toutes et à tous, je crois que vous avez tous trouvé._

* * *

Je travaille à Poudlard mais je n'enseigne pas. J'ai occupé mon poste pendant de très nombreuses années et tous les élèves ont à faire à moi à un moment donné dans leur scolarité. Je suis quelqu'un de stricte et je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi. Je n'aime pas non plus que l'on ne respecte pas mon travail et mon environnement. J'aime le silence et quiconque parle trop fort se retrouvera expulsé de ma salle. Je ne négocie pas et je ne me laisse pas embobiner. Je n'ai pas peur des élèves, je sais très bien me défendre.


	6. 6

_Vous avez presque tous de qui traitait le dernier drabble : Irma Pince évidemment, la bibliothécaire._

* * *

J'ai été Auror mais je ne le suis plus. J'ai le tempérament de quelqu'un de doux et de calme mais je sais quand même me montrer hargneuse quand il le faut. Mon mari et moi, nous avons dû quitter prématurément notre travail et confier la garde de notre fils à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne l'ai pas vu grandir, ou pas directement. Il me rend souvent visite mais je suis incapable de le reconnaître.

J'aime les bonbons, surtout les jaunes. Je crois qu'ils sont au citron. J'en trouve souvent dans ma table de nuit et je me régale à les déguster.


	7. 7

_Bravo, encore une fois vous avez été nombreux à trouver le personnage du dernier drabble, il s'agissait bien sûr de Alice Londubat._

* * *

Je ne suis pas l'aîné de la famille mais presque. J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard à Gryffondor et j'ai joué comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. J'étais même très doué. Mais le sport n'est pas ma passion, c'est juste un passe-temps.

Mes parents ont eu du mal à l'accepter, tout comme ils ont eu du mal à accepter que je ne me marie pas et n'ai pas d'enfant. Ils ont pensé que j'avais une préférence pour les garçons mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis un solitaire et j'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est, inutile de la compliquer.


	8. 8

_Bravo à tous ceux qui ont démasqué Charlie Weasley dans le drabble précédent._

* * *

On dit de moi que je ne suis qu'un goinfre écervelé. Mais je suis aussi un super ami même si de temps en temps je fais des crises de jalousie. Ce n'est pas facile d'être toujours le faire-valoir.

Je suis quelqu'un de timide et la seule fois où j'ai osé demander à une fille de m'accompagner au bal de l'école, j'ai eu la honte de ma vie. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en moi, c'est probablement dû au fait que je passe toujours après mes nombreux frères et sœurs et que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.


	9. 9

_Et voilà, Ron Weasley se cachait dans le drabble précédent. Il n'a pas échappé à grand monde ;)_

* * *

Je suis surtout connu grâce à mon frère. Je vais à Poudlard et je suis à Gryffondor mais lors de la Grande Guerre, je suis trop jeune pour prendre part au combat et je suis évacué avec les autres. La mort de mon frère m'inflige un terrible coup et mes parents ne s'en remettront jamais. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi.

Mon premier jour à Poudlard a été mémorable. Quand je suis monté à bord des barques pour traverser le lac avec les autres, je suis tombé dedans et c'est le calamar géant qui m'a sauvé. C'était génial.


	10. 10

_Au dernier drabble : Dennis Crivey. Bon apparemment j'ai fait une petite erreur dans l'âge, il semblerait qu'il ait deux ans de moins que Colin. Mais ça ne vous a pas trop freinés ^^._

* * *

Je suis poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison et je m'entends très bien avec les deux autres. Toutes les trois, nous formons un trio infernal que les autres maisons n'ont qu'à redouter. Nous sommes les trois lionnes.

J'ai joué aux côtés de Harry Potter même si je n'étais pas tellement d'accord de son intégration dans l'équipe. A l'origine, ce n'était qu'un enfant de onze ans et je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse être aussi bon. Peut-être ai-je été un peu jalouse également parce qu'il était bien meilleur que moi mais grâce à lui nous avons gagné beaucoup de matchs.


	11. 11

_J'avoue que le dernier drabble était un peu compliqué à trouver et j'avoue également m'être bien amusé à vous faire chercher. Alors il s'agissait d'Alicia Spinnet. Beaucoup on finalement trouvé. Pour la petite note, s'il s'était agi de Angelina Johnson, j'aurais parlé de Fred et George Weasley et si ça avait été Katie Bell, j'aurais parlé du collier ensorcelé qu'elle était censée remettre à Dumbledore. Un grand bravo à tous ceux qui ont démasqué Alicia. Ceux qui n'y sont pas parvenus, je vous dirais que vous vous rattraperez sur les prochains :)_

* * *

J'ai élevé mon petit-fils et même si je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai dû serrer la vis pour lui. Il m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, non pas que ce soit un mauvais garçon, loin de là, il est toujours serviable et aimable et c'est la gentillesse incarnée, mais il est un peu empoté et je ne voulais pas que l'on dise de lui qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de ses parents.

Lorsque mon fils et ma belle-fille n'ont plus été capables de prendre soin de lui, je me suis naturellement dévouée. Je voulais les rendre fiers de leur fils.


	12. 12

_Augusta Londubat pour le dernier chapitre qui hérita de l'éducation de Neville. Elle est toujours montrée comme une femme sévère mais je pense qu'elle avait un véritable amour pour son petit-fils._

* * *

Tout le monde me connaît mais peu de gens savent qui je suis réellement. Je suis un Mangemort, ça ce n'est un secret pour personne. Je suis même allé à Azkaban d'où je me suis évadé avec les autres. Je suis un criminel et Merlin sait que j'adore ça.

Certains racontent que c'est mon grand frère qui m'a entraîné dans la magie noire mais ce n'est pas vrai, je m'y suis plongé de mon plein gré et en toute connaissance de cause. Je suis moi-même allé devant le Maître pour lui demander la marque des ténèbres. Je l'avais vraiment voulue.


	13. 13

_Certains ont trouvé le précédent, d'autres n'étaient pas loin, il s'agissait de Rabastan Lestrange. Mangemort de sa propre volonté ou forcé, finalement c'est un peu au choix du lecteur je crois._

* * *

Je veux Hermione Granger. Je ne suis pas particulièrement amoureux d'elle mais je peux avoir toutes les filles que je veux sauf elle. Elle me résiste, elle m'ignore complètement et se plonge dans ses bouquins. Je suis quand même réussi à sortir un peu avec elle mais j'ai eu la sensation qu'elle cherchait bien vite à m'éviter.

Pourtant elle ferait mieux de s'intéresser à moi, je suis un meilleur parti que Weasley. Déjà je suis plus beau et bien meilleur au Quidditch même si les sélections disaient le contraire, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette, je ne sais pas pourquoi.


	14. 14

_Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié sur ce recueil, mea culpa. Je suis de retour là, avec pleiiiin d'énigmes._

_Et en passant, c'était bien Cormac McLaggen dans le dernier drabble, je me demande si quelqu'un apprécie ce personnage._

* * *

J'ai été nommé préfet de ma maison. Je suis ami avec Harry Potter depuis la première année même si à un moment j'ai réellement cru qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard et qu'il cherchait à éliminer tous les nés-moldus. Etant donné que je suis un Poufsouffle, c'est naturellement que j'ai craint pour ma vie et celle de mon meilleur ami qui, d'ailleurs, a été pétrifié.

Mais j'ai appris et j'ai compris et j'ai fait mes excuses à Harry. J'ai intégré l'Armée de Dumbledore et depuis je ne lui fais plus faux bond. Je suis complètement de son côté, quoi qu'il raconte.


	15. 15

_Plusieurs d'entre vous ont hésité pour le dernier drabble mais il ne s'agissait pas de Zacharias Smith, c'était Ernie McMillan qui se cachait dans la devinette._

* * *

Je suis de la nouvelle génération. Je ressemble beaucoup à mon père mais on me prête soit un caractère radicalement différent soit strictement égal. On m'envoie soit à Gryffondor où je deviens alors le paria de la famille soit à Serpentard où je suis un séducteur au tempérament plutôt froid.

Dans tous les cas, je suis ami avec le fils du pire ennemi de mon père et je suis amoureux de la cousine de ce dernier.

Mon nom a été traîné dans la boue pendant la guerre, on nous qualifie de lâches et mon grand-père est en prison à Azkaban.


	16. 16

_Vous l'avez presque tous trouvé : Scorpius Malfoy. Voici un autre personnage donc, à vos plumes pour déviner ;) (et parfaitement, on peut prendre des plumes pour deviner. D'abord)._

* * *

Je suis une fille et je suis à Serpentard. On me prête des sentiments pour Draco mais en réalité c'est très nébuleux entre nous. C'est avant tout un ami et quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup et pour qui je me fais beaucoup de soucis.

Les Gryffondor ont une très mauvaise opinion de moi mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, j'entretiens un peu leurs sentiments dans ce sens. Je ne les aime pas, ça c'est une chose sûre, acquise même. Je passe souvent pour une garce, parfois également pour une croqueuse d'homme, je suis une opportuniste, une vraie Serpentard quoi.


	17. 17

_Vous avez presque toutes (et tous) trouvé Pansy Parkinson dans le drabble précédent. Voyons si celui-ci sera aussi facile :p_

* * *

Je suis une élève de Poufsouffle. J'ai fait mes études en même temps que Harry Potter et j'ai été nommée préfète de ma maison. Je ne joue pas au Quidditch et je suis quelqu'un de sérieux en cours, pas autant que Hermione Granger mais quand même.

Je suis blonde et à onze ans, j'étais une toute petite fille avec des couettes. En grandissant, j'ai tout de même fini par opter pour une coiffure plus adulte. Mais mes couettes me plaisaient bien.

Je suis aussi la meilleure amie de Ernie McMillan même si nous ne passons pas tout notre temps ensemble.


	18. 18

_Majoritairement vous aviez reconnu Hannah Abbott dans le dernier drabble. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas parlé de Neville mais parfois cent mots c'est un peu juste._

* * *

Je suis une élève de Serdaigle et je suis la preuve que les gens d'une même famille ne vont pas toujours dans la même maison puisque ma sœur jumelle est une Gryffondor. J'adore la divination et le professeur Trelawney est mon professeur préféré. Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup le professeur Firenze, je trouve que malgré le fait que ce soit un centaure, il a un charme fou.

En quatrième année, je suis allée au bal de Noël avec Ron Weasley et je dois avouer que ses goûts vestimentaires pour les tenues de soirée m'ont horrifiée. C'était vraiment la honte pour moi.


	19. 19

_Au dernier drabble, Padma Patil bien sûr. Bonne lecture pour cette nouvelle devinette._

* * *

Je suis un Mangemort et je ne suis pas réputé pour être l'un des plus malins mais je m'en fiche. A Poudlard déjà, je n'avais pas beaucoup de bonnes notes, juste assez pour boucler rapidement mes études.

Ma sœur et moi sommes embauchés à Poudlard l'année où Severus Rogue en est devenu le directeur. Mais je déteste travailler avec les enfants et je n'hésite pas à leur lancer des maléfices pour me faire obéir. Je ne suis pas professeur mais je suis chargé de la sécurité de l'école. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma tâche est importante ceci dit.


	20. 20

_Vous l'avez compris, c'était Amycus Carrow dans le dernier drabble. Il y a juste un petit doute sur le fait qu'il soit professeur ou non, mais visiblement ça ne vous a pas gêné plus que ça. Donc, au suivant !_

* * *

Je suis un enfant de la nouvelle génération et je porte le prénom d'un oncle défunt. J'ai une sœur et de nombreux cousins. Mes parents se fréquentaient à l'école. Je suis un métis et suis souvent représenté comme le digne descendant farceur de mon père.

J'ai été prénommé en hommage à un héros tué à la guerre et je dois porter le poids de ce nom. Si j'en suis fier, je le trouve néanmoins lourd à assumer car alors j'ai peur de ne pas avoir ma propre identité mais de devoir ressembler à un autre que je n'ai pas connu.


	21. 21

_Dans le dernier drabble se cachait Fred Weasley, deuxième du nom. Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé. Celui-ci sera probablement bien plus simple encore._

* * *

J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard à Poufsouffle où j'ai été préfet, attrapeur et capitaine de mon équipe de Quidditch. J'ai également participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers que j'ai plus ou moins remporté. Je suis très populaire dans mon école mais je crois que j'ai surtout été apprécié pour aller à l'encontre d'Harry Potter accusé de tricherie.

Je suis l'une des premières victimes du retour de Voldemort et je n'ai malheureusement pas survécu. Harry a cependant tout fait pour me sauver. Ma petite-amie en a été très bouleversée et mes parents ont été anéantis. Je n'y peux malheureusement rien.


	22. 22

_Cédric Diggory se cachait dans le dernier drabble. Voyons un peu celui-ci._

* * *

J'appartiens à l'Ordre du Phénix mais tout le monde me considère comme un escroc. Quelque part, je ne peux pas trop le nier mais j'aurais aimé être reconnu pour des actes un peu plus héroïques. Malheureusement, les temps sont durs pour moi et je suis parfois obligé de voler pour survivre. Je n'ai pas un métier reluisant, ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute.

Par contre j'admets être lâche et parce que je n'ai pas eu le cran de m'opposer aux Mangemorts, Alastor Maugrey Fol Œil a été tué. J'ai dû fuir pour ne pas affronter les autres.


	23. 23

_Désolé pour le retard mais je suis malade (un peu beaucoup) et du coup j'ai pris un peu de retard partout. Breeef, vous avez découvert Mondingus Fletcher. Découvrirez-vous celui-ci ?_

* * *

Je suis une élève de Poudlard, je suis dans la classe de Ginny Weasley et, comme elle, à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs, je suis folle amoureuse de Harry Potter. En cinquième année, je me débrouille pour obtenir un philtre d'amour et en arroser toute une boîte de chocolats au fond de laquelle je colle ma photo. Je m'arrange également pour qu'un hibou la dépose sur le lit de Harry. Mais mon plan n'est pas une grande réussite et c'est Ron Weasley qui mange mes chocolats. A cause de moi, il a été empoisonné. Plus jamais je serai aussi imprudente.


	24. 24

_Notre sorcière mystère du dernier drabble était bien Romilda Vane. Voyons donc celui/celle-ci. Je pense que vous allez le trouver plutôt facile ;)_

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu la chance de grandir comme les autres enfants. Je suis né dans un orphelinat avec pour seule indication sur mon identité un nom et un prénom. J'ai eu une vie difficile et j'ai trouvé ma véritable maison à Poudlard. Mais le professeur Dumbledore, devenu directeur après mon départ, a refusé de me donner le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal, me trouvant trop instable.

Je pense que les nés-moldus n'ont pas la place dans notre société et j'entreprends une campagne pour faire valoir la pureté du sang-sorcier. J'ai de nombreux partisans qui m'appellent Maître.


	25. 25

_Dans le dernier drabble, Tom Jedusor. J'avoue que j'aurais limite pu le nommer moi-même tellement il était facile._

* * *

J'ai suivi ma scolarité à Poudlard à Serpentard. J'ai une également sœur plus âgée qui est de l'âge de mon futur mari. Je suis de sang-pur mais je suis également une fille un peu effacée et réservée. Je suis souvent vue comme la personne qui guérira mon mari de son mal-être d'après la guerre. Je suis aussi vue, parfois, comme une rivale pour Hermione Granger.

Je suis la mère d'un garçon et je n'ai pas d'autre enfant après lui. C'est un choix, les grandes familles n'ont pas beaucoup d'enfants et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un garçon tout de suite.


	26. 26

_Astoria Greengrass dans le précédent drabble._

_Un petit mot à part pour vous remercier toutes et tous pour vos reviews, je ne réponds pas personnellement à chacun d'entre vous, mais le coeur y est et chacun de vos messages me donne un sourire ravi. Merci à vous donc de faire vivre ce recueil._

* * *

Je suis le commentateur des matchs de Quidditch mais je ne joue pas moi-même. Je ne suis pas assez bon sur un balai pour ça. J'ai des rastas et j'ai un humour qui plaît à énormément de gens. Elève de Gryffondor, je suis très ami avec les jumeaux Weasley et j'adore faire des blagues. Avec eux, j'ai mené une campagne de sabotage contre le professeur Ombrage et j'ai utilisé un wingardium leviosa pour lâcher un niffleur dans son bureau.

En troisième année, le jour de la rentrée, j'avais une araignée énorme dans une boîte en carton mais elle s'est sauvée.


	27. 27

_Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2015._

_Dans le précédent drabble, Lee Jordan. Voyons celui-ci._

* * *

Je suis incapable de faire de la magie. Le terme exact est cracmolle. Mais je connais tout du monde des sorciers. Je vis dans la partie moldue de la banlieue de Londres, à Privet Drive plus exactement. Je surveille Harry Potter pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je le garde parfois quand son oncle et sa tante doivent sortir.

Je vis seule avec mes chats. J'en ai vraiment beaucoup. Je ne suis pas capable d'envoyer des maléfices mais j'ai souvent un filet rempli de boîtes de pâtée pour chats et je défie quiconque de venir me chercher des noises.


	28. 28

_Dans le dernier drabble, Arabella Figg bien entendu, vous l'avez tous reconnue grâce à ses chats ^^_

* * *

Je suis un descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même mais je suis loin de l'homme élégant et rusé qu'il était. Je suis plus consanguin qu'autre chose. Je déteste les moldus et les nés-moldus, je déteste également les cracmolles, comme ma sœur et je pense que ce sont des sous-êtres, qu'ils doivent m'obéir.

J'habite dans une petite cabane délabrée avec mon père et ma sœur. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent mais on se débrouille. Ce qu'il nous faut, on le vole aux moldus. Ce n'est pas réellement du vol après tout, puisque nous sommes des sorciers et eux non. Je le pense.


	29. 29

_Morfin Gaunt dans le précédent drabble, bravo, vous êtes nombreux à vous souvenir de lui._

* * *

Je suis une élève de Serpentard et je suis dans la classe de Harry Potter avec qui je ne suis pas du tout amie. Je ne suis pas une jolie fille et je ne suis pas non plus très intelligente comme Hermione Granger. D'ailleurs, je la déteste. Au club de duel, le professeur Lockhart nous a demandé de nous mettre en duo et nous avons fini par nous battre aux poings sans nos baguettes.

C'est d'ailleurs un poil de mon chat qui a été responsable de la transformation ratée de Granger. Je l'ai appris plus tard et j'ai beaucoup ri.


	30. 30

_C'était bien Millicent Bulstrode dans le drabble précédent, attention à ne pas la confondre avec Pansy Parkinson ;)_

* * *

Lorsque quelqu'un mentionne mon nom, ce n'est jamais pour faire un compliment. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de populaire mais tout le monde me connaît. Je ne suis pas jolie, loin de là même, je n'ai pas de bonnes notes, ni de mauvaises d'ailleurs.

Mais j'ai un énorme problème d'acné et je me sens défigurée. Beaucoup d'élèves, autant de filles que de garçons d'ailleurs, s'amusent à se moquer de moi, comme si c'était ma faute.

J'ai essayé tous les baumes et potions qui existent au monde et même quelques sortilèges mais je n'ai jamais réussi à me débarrasser des boutons.


	31. 31

_Bravo à vous qui avez trouvé Eloïse Midgen qui était surtout reconnue pour son acné. Pour le reste c'est un personnage juste mentionné. Le suivant devrait être très facile._

* * *

Je suis une fille de la nouvelle génération. J'ai été nommée en fonction d'un événement dont l'anniversaire a eu lieu le jour de ma naissance. J'ai du sang de vélane dans les veines mais très peu, contrairement à ma mère.

Je suis amoureuse d'un garçon plus âgé que j'ai longtemps considéré comme étant mon cousin mais qui n'est en réalité pas du tout de ma famille. Le jour de ma dernière rentrée à Poudlard, il m'a embrassée sur le quai de gare et ça aurait été terriblement romantique si un autre de mes cousins n'était pas soudainement arrivé en criant.


	32. 32

_Honte à moi de ne pas avoir publié pendant aussi longtemps. Mais je ne vous ai pas oubliés, j'ai juste eu quelques petits bouleversements dans ma vie dont un assez important puisque ma fille va naître dans... dans les jours qui viennent en fait, on l'attend avec impatience. Mais je suis toujours là et je reviens avec mes petites devinette en implorant votre pardon pour ma disparition soudaine._

_PS : dans le dernier drabble se cachait bien Victoire Weasley._

* * *

Je suis une fille de Serdaigle et tout le monde me trouve généralement bizarre, principalement à cause de mes bijoux et de mon style original. Moi, je n'embête personne mais les autres ne se privent pas pour me mener la vie dure. On cache mes affaires, on me les vole ou on me les abîme, on me donne des surnoms insultants, on rit de moi.

Jusqu'à ma quatrième année je suis toujours toute seule puis je me rapproche de Harry. Je m'inscris dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, je deviens amie avec lui et Ron Weasley pour qui j'ai un petit faible.


	33. 33

_Luna Lovegood se cachait dans le dernier drabble. Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé._

_Et voilà, c'est fait maintenant, ma fille est née le 8 octobre, une nouvelle petite Picottine est arrivée :)_

* * *

Je suis une fille de Gryffondor, élue préfète puis préfète en chef. Je suis connue comme étant une excellente sorcière et j'épouse un garçon avec qui je me suis disputée des centaines de fois et à cause de qui j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami.

Je n'ai qu'un seul enfant, un garçon mais ce n'est pas par choix ou par obligation c'est parce que je suis tuée très jeune. J'appartiens à l'Ordre du Phénix et je me bats contre les ténèbres. Je me suis sacrifiée pour mon fils et n'ai qu'un regret, ne pas avoir pu me réconcilier avec ma sœur.


	34. 34

_Nous avions donc Lily Evans dans le précédent drabble. Bravo à ceux et celles qui ont trouvé et un grand merci à vous qui me laissez un petit mot. Si vous vous êtes trompé, eh bien ce sera pour une prochaine fois ;)_

* * *

Je suis une Mangemort et je suis folle. C'est en tout cas ce que tout le monde dit de moi et je pense que c'est vrai.

Je suis une Black même si je n'en porte plus le nom étant donné que je me suis mariée. Mon époux est un Mangemort également et tous les deux nous avons à notre actif de nombreux meurtres. J'ai rendu fous les Londubat par un Doloris et j'ai adoré ça.

On me prête souvent une relation amoureuse avec le Maître mais je pense qu'il n'est pas capable d'aimer, ni moi, ni qui que ce soit.


	35. 35

_Bravo à ceux et celles qui ont trouvé Bellatrix Lestrange dans le dernier drabble._

* * *

Je suis professeur à Poudlard depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens même plus de mes débuts. J'ai l'impression d'être là depuis des centaines d'années. Je connais mes cours par cœur et je crois que je ne suis pas très apprécié de mes élèves. De temps en temps, j'en vois qui dorment ou qui discutent, d'autres qui dessinent, font leurs devoirs. Ils pensent certainement que je ne les vois pas mais la réalité c'est que je m'en fiche. Je suis si vieux et si fatigué que je fais mes cours juste par devoir et j'attends l'heure de la retraite.


	36. 36

_Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé Cuthbert Binns dans le précédent drabble. Pour la petite info, effectivement il n'est pas là d'être en retraite mais il me semble qu'un personnage dit à un moment qu'il a l'air d'ignorer qu'il est mort. Il me semble que c'est Ron._

* * *

Je suis le fils aîné d'une grande famille de sang pur même si ce n'est pas la plus populaire. J'ai travaillé en Egypte pour le compte d'une grosse institution sorcière avant de revenir à Londres où j'ai rencontré mon épouse, bien qu'elle ne soit pas anglaise. Avec elle, j'ai deux filles et un fils.

J'appartiens à l'Ordre du Phénix et j'ai pris part à la Bataille de Poudlard au cours de laquelle j'ai été défiguré et j'ai manqué de peu de devenir un loup-garou. Depuis j'ai un peu changé, je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois en penser.


	37. 37

_Bill Weasley se trouvait dans le précédent drabble. Voyons celui-ci, à la première phrase vous devriez pouvoir trouver._

_Joyeux fêtes de fin d'année à toutes et à tous :)_

* * *

J'ai trahi mes amis. Mais ce n'est pas réellement de ma propre volonté, c'était ça ou ma mort sous la torture. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de supporter les Doloris et j'ai rapidement donné les informations qu'il voulait. Pour sauver ma propre vie, j'ai fait tuer deux de mes amis et j'en ai envoyé un autre en prison à ma place, j'ai également tué une dizaine de moldus.

Je me suis sauvé sous ma forme d'animagus mais je ne suis pas fier et pendant longtemps je me suis demandé ce que le Choixpeau avait trouvé de Gryffondor en moi.


	38. 38

_Le dernier drabble était plutôt facile, il s'agissait bien de Peter Pettigrow. Voyons celui-ci._

* * *

Je suis le patron d'un bar plutôt mal famé de Pré-Au-Lard et je suis également le frère d'un éminent personnage de la société sorcière. Je suis cependant en froid avec lui pour des raisons personnelles ou, si on préfère, familiales. Je suis un vieil homme brisé par la longue vie qu'il a mené mais je ne suis pas sur la touche pour autant. Je me cache et me dissimule sous une fausse identité pour garder à l'œil les affaires de Poudlard mais aussi celles du ministère et, lorsqu'il le faut, j'agis dans l'ombre. C'est ainsi que je me sens efficace.


	39. 39

_Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé Abelforth Dumbledore. Le suivant a été un peu plus difficile à écrire parce qu'il appartiens à la nouvelle générations._

* * *

J'appartiens à la nouvelle génération et je suis le fils aîné de deux héros de la guerre. J'ai un frère et une sœur. Je porte le prénom de mon grand-père et celui du parrain de mon père, tous deux sont morts longtemps avant ma naissance et je ne les connais que par les récits qu'on m'en a faits.

Je suis un petit plaisantin, digne descendant de ceux qui m'ont valu mon nom et je suis célèbre grâce à l'implication de mes parents dans la guerre. Cette notoriété déjà acquise me plaît beaucoup et me permet de m'amuser bien plus encore.


	40. 40

_James Sirius Potter était le personnage à trouver. Voici le suivant :_

* * *

Je ne suis pas anglaise et je ne suis pas allée à Poudlard sauf pour une année un peu particulière. Les gens disent de moi que je suis une idiote parce que je suis belle et que beaucoup de garçons se retournent sur mon passage mais c'est très réducteur je trouve.

A dix-huit ans, je tombe amoureuse mais mon futur mari est plus âgé que moi et ça semble poser problème dans ma belle-famille qui ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je suis obligée de me faire une place de force et de me battre pour ne pas devoir annuler mon mariage.


	41. 41

_Bravo à celles et ceux qui ont démasqué Fleur Delacour dans le dernier drabble._

* * *

Les gens me détestent. On me traite de tyran et d'esclavagiste. Personne ne comprend que j'agis pour leur bien.

J'ai été professeur à Poudlard mais ça n'a duré qu'un an. Par contre, j'ai failli devenir directrice. J'ai fait beaucoup pour l'école, même si personne ne veut le reconnaître et j'ai instauré une vraie discipline.

Je n'aime pas les méthodes d'Albus Dumbledore et je pense qu'il est un directeur trop laxiste. Qui plus est, il fait du favoritisme avec Harry Potter que je considère comme un menteur. Je pense qu'il est dangereux et qu'il faut impérativement le cerner et le cadrer.


End file.
